


Hugs and Kisses are the Best Remedy

by Kimium



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Accepting Chrom, He reacts pretty mild to Grima suddenly in the place of his bf, I mean he isn't destroying things in a blaze of smoke and ash, M/M, Mild Grima?, One Shot, Post FE Awakening, male robin - Freeform, that's a step in the right direction, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: Post FE Awakening. Tumblr Prompt Fill.Prompts: Direct: Your muse taking mine by the chin and telling them to look your in the eyeComfort: Your muse pulling mine into a reassuring hugIt's just another day for Robin until his headaches act up again.





	Hugs and Kisses are the Best Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!
> 
> This is a tumblr prompt fill for Yuki. I've had it sitting around for a while and I kept getting stuck on this story. I had to scrap what I had before and rewrite it entirely. Still, I had fun. I basically lost my mind (and orbs) when both Male and Female Grima were released in FE Heroes (I pulled them both in case anyone is wondering) and Yuki sat through it all like the Amazing Friend She Is. So I was very excited when she prompted me with Grima in the prompt.
> 
> As always, feel free to leave kudos and comments! If you want to check my tumblr out, it's right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

_“We… did it…” Chrom’s voice was low in Robin’s ears._

_A beat passed before Robin let out a breath, felt oxygen surge through his body. His arms were shaky as he closed his tome, patting the worn cover lovingly. Turning his head, he looked at Chrom. He was covered in sweat, grime, and blood. His armour was dented and needed polishing and Chrom definitely needed a shower or four. Not that Robin was one to talk. He could feel the sweat clinging to his coat and the grime on his face._

_It didn’t matter though. Robin immediately lunged himself at Chrom, his tome dropping to the ground. The armour was uncomfortable under their embrace and the smell that came from both of them was terrible, but Chrom immediately dropped Falchion and wrapped his arms around Robin, hoisting him up a little. Laughter rolled off their tongues and Robin felt joy, warm, bursting joy fill his insides._

_“We did it!” Robin repeated, “We won.”_

_Chrom fondly smiled, “It was all thanks to your strategy and…”_

_“No,” Robin cut him off with a shake of his head, “We all did it. Everyone, working together.”_

_“Yes, you’re right.” Chrom agreed, “But you have to take a little credit Robin.”_

_“I…” Robin flushed, “It really wasn’t…”_

_Chrom surged forward and kissed him, silencing both of them. Robin immediately melted into the kiss, closing his eyes. Their kiss deepened and butterflies filled his stomach. It was a perfect moment to close a gruesome battle…_

~

Robin woke up, eyes wide. The ceiling was still grey and stone, and the covers still warm and soft. At his side, Chrom rolled over, an arm heavily draped over Robin’s front. A dream. About that day… maybe. Robin exhaled softly. Chrom and Lissa had done their best to fill in the gaps in his memories. The other Shepherds helped too, offering small tales or stories. Sometimes they stuck and Robin would remember something, or a flutter of a feeling. Sometimes he would dream too, but all his dreams were colourless vapours of memories, holding more fiction than fact.

Robin wished that dream was a memory, of Chrom being elated after a battle and him at his side. It wasn’t how it worked. Sacrifice and victory, loss and triumph. At least, until Chrom and Lissa found him again, sleeping on the side of the road.

Robin smiled. It was fitting that, since his world began and ended with Chrom, that it would continue with Chrom. Rolling over, careful to not jar Chrom, Robin shuffled closer and pressed himself close, into Chrom’s warm chest. Morning was encroaching and soon their day would begin. There was a lot of work still going on: rebuilding, planning, meetings, public relations, foreign relations… but even with all of that going on, they could still have moments of silence and intimacy.

That would be nice, Robin mused, snuggling closer, more moments together, softly, silently. It didn’t have to be rushed, sloppy kisses with breathless pants as clothes flew off their bodies (though that was nice). It could be soft brushes of hands or side glances, or warm cups of tea… Robin closed his eyes and tried to imagine it.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his mind. He winced and groaned. Another headache. He tried to not move too much, in fear of jostling Chrom awake, but that was a pointless wish. Robin doubled over, curling. His head pounded and he could feel the headache slowly throbbing with intensity, banging on his forehead, like the pain needed to escape out the front.

“Robin?” Chrom’s voice was urgent in his ears. “Robin?”

“I’m fine.” Robin tried to assure. His voice sounded weak, “Just a headache.”

“It’s been three so far this week.” Chrom’s voice was low, soothing. His hand was rested on Robin’s shoulders, rubbing gently, “I think you should go see Lissa about this.”

Robin bit his lip, “I’ve seen her and Maribelle multiple times. I don’t want to be a bother.”

“Your health is never a bother.” Chrom firmly told him, but still kept his voice low. “Please?”

The pain was dulled to a mild throb, allowing Robin to look up without having his head and mind scream about it. Chrom was still rubbing his shoulders though, and his brow held a wrinkle that Robin knew wouldn’t go away until he eased Chrom’s worries.

“All right. I’ll go see them after breakfast.” Robin conceded.

Chrom gave a small smile and leaned forward, pressing a kiss on Robin’s forehead, “Thanks Robin. I appreciate it.”

Robin returned a kiss, pressing lightly on Chrom’s mouth, before he pulled away, “Breakfast.” He decided.

“Right.” Chrom stretched and lazily got out of bed, “I got meetings all morning.” He reminded Robin.

“Right.” Robin tried to think of his schedule for the day, “I’m going over some treaty papers and taxes.”

“You’ll be in your office all day then?”

“Yes, that’s the plan.” Robin nodded.

His office was not technically an office, but rather one of the hidden bedrooms in the castle. It had been outfitted for Robin to use as an office. A desk had been brought in as well as multiple shelves. Robin had requested the bed remain though, in case he needed a rest. Sometimes he stayed the night in the room. Sometimes Chrom would go and join him anyways. The bed was small, but Robin found it flattering that Chrom was willing to give up his comfortable bed just so they could have some moments together.

“I’ll come by for lunch.” Chrom promised.

“Okay.” Robin agreed. “Other wise I’ll work through it.”

Chrom laughed and gave one final kiss before he ambled over to their washroom to get ready for the day.

~

After breakfast Robin went directly to the infirmary. Maribelle wasn’t there, but Lissa was along with some other healers. As soon as she spotted him, Lissa leapt up and gave a wide smile.

“Robin.” She greeted, “What brings you here?”

“Good morning Lissa.” Robin greeted before he bit his lip, “Um… I had a headache this morning…”

Lissa’s eyes dimmed a little before they lit up with determination, “Come, sit over here.” She pointed to some chairs.

Doing as she asked, Robin sat down carefully. Lissa sat on a chair across from his, her staff in hand. Setting her staff gingerly down, Lissa leaned over, her hands out.

“I’m going to touch your head, all right?”

“That’s fine.” Robin said.

Lissa’s hands delicately touched his forehead and she gently felt around Robin’s hair line, down to his ears, before she withdrew her hands.

“No pain?” She asked.

“Nothing.” Robin replied.

Lissa reached up again and pressed the pad of her fingers at the temple of Robin’s head, “Now?”

“No, nothing.” Robin repeated.

She dropped her hands and sighed before scribbling something down, “Well if you say so… I’m still going to give you some tea later on. It’s a special blend that helps with headaches.”

“Thank you, Lissa.” Robin stood up, “I’ll be in my office.”

“Shocker.” Lissa gave a wide smile, “Go on, I’ll have the tea dropped off later.”

Exiting smoothly, Robin headed to his office, up the winding stairs and to the east side of the castle. His office was neat, tidy, and the documents he needed to review already on his desk. The papers were fat and the text looked small and dense. Sighing Robin shut his door and cracked the window open, letting the sun and warm air filter through. By the afternoon it would be too unbearably hot, but for now he would work by the window. Taking a seat, Robin opened his ink well and grabbed his quill and got to work.

The text, as he suspected, was small, dense, and utterly mind numbing. Robin almost laughed. This was probably a good cure for headaches. Focusing he got to work and carefully combed through paper after paper, document after document.

Robin worked until he could feel his back getting stiff and his arms protesting. Stretching and leaning back, Robin glanced at the window, at the position of the sun. Chrom had offered many times to get him a clock commissioned, but Robin always felt uneasy at such expenses thrown at him. It was best to just go by the sun and at least it was something Robin was good at.

The sun’s rays hurt his eyes and Robin winced as he accidently looked directly at it. He shielded his eyes and at that moment felt his mind prickle. A moment of stillness filled him before his head hurt.

Robin gasped and nearly collapsed into his papers, but he managed to wobble up and flop half onto the bed in the corner and half on the floor. This pain was unlike the other pains. It split down Robin’s mind and throbbed, aching, screaming. Robin felt like someone was forcibly trying to rip his mind in half with brute strength alone.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Robin tried to find something to focus on, anything, but his body grew numb. The floor disappeared from under him and soon the bed from under him disappeared. Robin tried to grasp onto something, anything, but instead he was groping around in the dark.

And then, something grabbed onto him, and things went dark.

Pitch dark.

~

Where was he?

There was something soft under his arms, something warm. There was also something hard under him, cold and bumpy. Stone? Then he was on the floor… but the soft thing… his fingers twitched and curled into the softness. It pulled along with his fingers, going between them. Fabric? A bed?

Grima lifted his head, wincing as his mind screamed in protest. His vision blurred, colour draining before it saturated his vision. The sudden burst of information made his head feel dizzy, but the throbbing stopped.

Gingerly Grima stood up and looked around him. He couldn’t remember how he had gotten into this room. His memories splotchy and ripped at the seams. He frowned. How typical. It never changed. He glared at the room, as though the room were the cause of this.

Maybe he had been summoned again. He snorted. That would be rich. Summoned to destroy or maim or cause the apocalypse. That was all humanity wanted him for, but then again… Grima shrugged. He didn’t want to disappoint the masses. If that was what they desired, so be it. He’d tear the entire world apart.

His thoughts were cut off by the door to the room creaking open. Grima steadied himself, waiting for some over zealous follower, or some pompous, arrogant priest.

Instead a head of blue hair poked in, followed by the body of an Exalt. Someone blessed by Naga. He could see the symbol on his arm. Grima’s gaze flowed up the body until he stared at the face intently. The man was smiling, holding some tray with a pot of tea and some cups.

“Hey Robin, you’re done your work?” The man asked. “Perfect timing. Lissa sent me up here with your tea…”

Robin. Lissa. The names jarred something inside of Grima… a battle… losing… his eyes flashed and Grima felt a memory surge within him.

“Chrom.” He spat the name out. Why didn’t this man die? In another universe he had accomplished that quite easily.

“Um… Robin?” Chrom set the tray on the desk and walked over to him, “Are you feeling all right…?” He reached out to touch him.

Grima slapped his hand away, “I’m not Robin.” He spat, edging away from Chrom, “Where am I?”

“You’re…” Chrom’s hand dropped like a stone before he reached out again. He was a persistent man, “You’re… Grima? But… we…”

“Don’t burst a blood vessel trying to piece together what happened.” Grima hissed out.

“You’re a part of Robin now?” Chrom ignored him.

Grima wanted to snap back, retort to Chrom that it didn’t matter in the end. The details and specifics were nothing. Chrom would just find a way to exorcise him, like a malevolent spirit possessing his… friend… lover? Grima tried to shift through the memories in his mind. A few of Robin’s were floating, like petals on water. The moment he tried to catch one, it immediately drowned in the pool. However, he could practically feel the comfort directly waffling off Chrom. What a bleeding heart. No wonder he got killed so easily in that time line…

Chrom’s arms were suddenly around Grima, gently pulling him into an embrace. Grima reacted and attempted to claw at Chrom’s face, like a hissing cat. Chrom didn’t move, nor did he pull away. Instead he hugged Grima a little tighter, but not so tightly that if Grima really truly tried he could free himself.

“What the hell are you doing?” Grima decided to ask, his voice deadpan.

“Hugging you.” Chrom replied. “I thought it was obvious?”

Grima hissed, “Don’t taunt me mortal. Why are you hugging me?”

“You looked lost?” Chrom asked, pulling away a little bit, hand gently reaching up, curling under Grima’s chin, “And… you don’t feel… Fell Dragon… y”

“That’s not a word.” Grima pointed out, shaking his head a little bit, dislodging Chrom’s hold. “And I’m not lost.”

“Really?” Chrom’s voice was light, teasing, “Do you even know where we are?”

“Your castle.” Grima easily answered. The clues were practically shining in his face.

“And how did you take Robin over?” Chrom continued, “Some sort of magic spell? Potion? Hypnosis?”

Grima scowled. “What kind of crap are you reading to come up with those as plausible causes?”

“So, you don’t know yourself.” Chrom concluded ignoring him. “You know.” Chrom fell a little bit, resting his head on top of Grima’s “I’ve… heard about what you’ve done, in the past… future… that time line where I die.”

A small jolt filled Grima’s heart, almost a painful jolt. It hurt to think about it, so instead he gave his best glare, despite knowing Chrom couldn’t see it. Maybe Chrom could feel the intensity. “Great. You talk to your daughter. That means hugging me is the last thing you should be doing. Unless you’re trying to find a way to get Robin back. Good luck.” Grima harshly spat.

Chrom shrugged, “I’ve heard, but meeting you like this… when you don’t feel Fell Dragon-y… it’s interesting. You feel like Robin and when I look at you I see Robin, but it’s also you.”

It’s also… him… “Very poetic.” Grima rolled his eyes, “I’d hate to see how a public speech goes.”

“My point is,” Chrom continued, “You don’t feel like a threat.”

Not a… Grima’s eyes flashed and he lunged, using his weight to shove Chrom to the floor. Straddling him, his hands grasped Chrom’s neck, squeezing. Chrom lay sprawled on the floor, unable to move. Grima tightened his grip, leaning down.

“Not a threat?” He hissed, “I’m the Fell Dragon Grima. It doesn’t matter what form I take or how I look, I’m the Wings of Destruction, Chaos. I’m…”

Chrom’s arm bent, lifting up and gently his hand touched Grima’s face, curling gently until he cupped Grima’s chin. Pulling Grima down with a surprisingly strong grip, Chrom kissed him.

Grima’s grasp faltered and he couldn’t help but respond gently back, letting Chrom lead the kiss before they parted. Chrom gave a smile and Grima felt his heart splutter. Ridiculous. He turned his head away. His hands were limp at his side.

“You’re not that now.” Chrom told him, “You haven’t destroyed anything nor caused any chaos or mayhem. Unless you call attempted choking chaos. As far as this time line is concerned, you’re just the spirit of a dragon inside of Robin.”

“But I…”

“I’m alive and Ylisse is fine.” Chrom cut him off, “So why don’t we start this relationship over?”

Chrom then wiggled out from under Grima’s weight, sitting up so he could raise his hand for a shake, “I’m Chrom. Current Exalt of Ylisse.”

“You’re stupid is what you are.” Grima told him, folding his arms. “But… I’m Grima. Fell Dragon.”

Chrom didn’t try to force a shake of their hands. Instead he gave a wide smile before it dropped and he scrambled to the tray. The tea pot and cups were still upright and Chrom breathed a sigh of relief.

“It’s still hot.” He said to Grima, “Let’s have a cup? Then we can go to lunch.”

Tea… and lunch? Grima raised an eyebrow. Chrom however just poured the tea and handed Grima a cup. The cup was a simple pattern with yellow and pink roses on the bottom. It would be easy for him to swipe and smash the cup.

Grima accepted the tea.

They drank in silence.

Later, when they finished the pot of tea, Grima felt a yawn escape his lips. He closed his eyes and drifted slowly, nestling somewhere in the back of Robin’s mind.

~

Robin’s vision cleared and his mind jolted, like a slumber he had been shaken from. The first thing he noticed was that he was sitting on the desk. The next thing he noticed was Chrom sitting beside him. The third thing he noticed was the tea pot and cups.

“Robin?” Chrom asked hesitantly.

“Chrom?” Robin rubbed his head, “How did I…? I was on the bed…”

Chrom gave a small wiry smile, “It’s… sort of complicated. But please, let me explain.”

Complicated? Explanations? Robin blinked, “Uh okay?”

“Uh… but before that.” Chrom stood up and offered his hand, “Let’s perhaps discuss this over lunch?”

Lunch? He was out that long? No, more importantly… “It isn’t something bad, is it?”

Chrom tilted his head before he shook it, “No, no. I promise it isn’t.”

Somehow, as soon as Chrom said that, Robin felt a small pleased spark in the back of his mind. That spark disappeared quickly enough, but Robin could feel it linger gently, like the smoke to a candle.

“Okay.” Robin took Chrom’s hand, “Let’s go for lunch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Chrobin: I'm Chrobin trash and I got no apologies.
> 
> Headaches: I headcanon Robin has headaches post series
> 
> Grima: I'm basing his character off of how Heroes portrays him
> 
> Body Switching: I'm so weak to this trope.
> 
> Chrom: I wrote him accepting because one: this is still Robin to him and two: even in the main game when he's killed in the beginning, he speaks words of forgiveness to Robin/Grima.


End file.
